


A Day at the Ice Rink

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, First Meetings, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Milo volunteers to take his friend Mu's adopted son Kiki to his ice skating class, he never would have imagined the events that would make this day an unforgettable one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Ice Rink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miichan-yamagusuku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=miichan-yamagusuku).



> Hello Everyone, this is my first fanfic for the Saint Seiya fandom and I hope I got the characters right but they might be a little OOC. Any and all constructive criticism is welcome. It is unbeta'd and I will probably go back to recheck it myself in a couple days but I wanted to get this done because this is a gift for a dear friend of mine that is about 6 weeks over due.   
> Midori-chan aka miichan-yamagusuku on tumblr drew me one of the most beautiful fanarts I've ever seen and this is a thank you present. I highly recommend that if you are in the mood for saint seiya fanart, to absolutely check her out!
> 
> Hope you like it!

“UNCLE MILO!!!” screamed a little red-headed blur that crashed into Milo’s knees when he entered the living area.

“Hey little elf, what’cha up to?” Milo said as he lifted up the boy into his arms and settled him on his hips.

“Milo don’t lift him up! It’ll make him think it’s ok to do that and he’s almost 8! And Kiki, I went to open the door 10 seconds ago, how is it possible that you made such a mess in such a  short amount of time?!” Mu said to his friend and adopted son.

“Sorry Mu, I will go clean it up now.” Kiki replied as he jumped down from Milo’s arms to the ground and scurried to straighten out the couch cushions he’d knocked over in his hurry to get to his favourite uncle’s hug.

Milo followed Kiki with his eyes as he tried to clean the dishevelled living area before turning his gaze on Mu and chuckled at the frown that was still on his friend’s face.

“Come on Mu, cut him a break he was just excited to see me. I mean I don’t understand why you aren’t jumping all over me, cause come on I am freaking awesome!” Milo remarked as he gestured to his body.

Mu rolled his eyes and shot him a fond smile before walking into the hallway leading to his bedroom and saying “Thanks for the offer Milo, but the idea of sleeping with you is about as appealing as giving Kiki free reign on his Halloween candy, and trust me after the first experience, I don’t want to repeat it.”

“You wound me Mu, but I will mend my heart and try to comfort myself with the thought that you allow me near your child.” Milo replied with a grin as he gave a small bow from the bedroom’s doorway where he had followed Mu in.

“Trust me Milo, you were not my first choice but unfortunately the only one free. But thank you for volunteering your Saturday to take Kiki to his ice skating class. Saga is only in town for a week before he has to fly back to Japan for work.” Mu told his friend as he removed the clothes that he planned to wear to his date with his boyfriend. “What do you think, appropriate?”

“Depends, do you want the outfit to say ‘Saga, I want you to suffer through an entire evening of teasing because you have to behave in the restaurant as it is inappropriate for you to jump my bones?’ or ‘Saga I am very happy to see you and want to show you what you’re going to be missing when you go away again?’” Milo said as he eyed the outfits with a critical look before returning to his friend’s face that held a sardonic raised eyebrow.

“Really Milo, I know that you haven’t gotten laid in like 3 years but can you try to think of something besides sex?”

“HEY! I have so gotten laid recently, it is just that I haven’t gone on a date. You see Mu I have no objection to the idea of a one night stand, unlike you.”

Mu gave a sigh and shook his outfits “Ok, whatever, I want a nice outfit that says I missed him and am glad that he’s back again. So which one?”

Milo looked at the outfits once more, squinting as if that would help him see the answer “How about neither? Wear the pale pink button up that Aphrodite gave you for Christmas and pair it with the jeans you wore to Aioria’s 21st birthday celebration.”

“These are really that bad?” Mu said as he himself took a look at the outfits before returning them to his wardrobe and removing the pieces Milo had suggested.

“No, they’re great but they don’t send the message you wanted to send. This one will.”

“Ok, thanks Milo. For both the outfit and for the help with Kiki”

“No problem Mu, what are friends for if not to help each other get laid? And also if I wasn’t here I would either be in bed watching a nature documentary or contemplating why the hell I'm putting myself through the training of becoming an acupuncturist.”

Mu chuckled at the grimace on his face when he mentioned his training, having been subjected to multiple iterations of the same speech on several occasions.

“Still haven’t managed to suck up to your teacher?”

“Mu I swear to god, the man is like Hades reincarnate, the other day I was the first one to finish the simulation on the dummy and it was perfect might I say but he told me to try again because at the rate I was going even someone who couldn’t feel pain would be crying. What the hell? And then he compliments Deathmask! That one is a sadist who would much rather make his clients bleed to help them relieve stress. Don’t laugh!”

“I’m sorry” Mu said through the giggles he tried to contain at the imagery it conjured.

Milo sighed and looked forlorn at the prospect of having to return to that school come tomorrow, but Athena’s Sanctuary was one of the most prestigious spas in the country. He and Mu had met there on his first day when he accidentally stumbled onto Mu’s massage room trying to find the office of the head acupuncturist who was his current supervisor. Mu had been kind and helped him out and then informally taken him under his wing when he saw the younger was overwhelmed by the environment.  Milo thanks his lucky stars every day that he had met Mu because he was not entirely certain he’d have survived the strenuous two years of training he had to undergo before being taken on as a professional acupuncturist, and got his own clients. Right now, he was allowed to assist with other’s sessions but not allowed to work on a client unless supervised.

“Well never mind that, I only have to be under his thumb for a couple more months then I will be free, figuratively speaking since I won’t have to report to him.” Milo said as he took a deep breath and grinned at his friend.

Mu looked at his younger friend who he almost looked on as a younger brother and smiled gently and nodded. “I have no doubt in my mind that once you pass and become a full time acupuncturist, you will be the favourite of the clients.”

Milo smiled widely at his friend’s encouraging words and gave him a hug. “Thanks Mu” he whispered into his neck. He felt the responding smile in his cheek and Mu’s hand patting his head. “You’re welcome Milo.”

“UNCLE MILO! WHERE ARE YOU? I WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!” Kiki yelled from the living room in a volume that caused both adults to wince before separating.

“Go see what he wants, I’m going to go change and get ready.” Mu told Milo as he nudged him towards the door.

“COMING SQUIRT! Mu by the way you never gave me the address of the ice skating place.” Milo said as he turned to his friend who stopped in his walk to the attached bathroom.

“Oh right! It slipped my mind, um it’s near Dokho’s martial arts studio. It is called Diamond Dust rink. Once you get to Dokho’s studio, Kiki knows the rest of the way. Wait, did you come he in your motorcycle?” Mu questioned at the realization that he was thinking of putting his 8-year-old on a motorcycle with Milo.

“Yeeessss. But I promise Mu that I will totally obey the laws and drive really slowly and make sure Kiki is safe, you can trust with me.” Milo said, or so Mu assumed considering the speed of the sentence.

Mu wanted to say no, but it was too far away to walk and he couldn’t afford to drop them off without being late to his date with Saga which he absolutely didn’t want to do. Saga was a good man, but he sometimes showed a temper that was unexpected for someone like him, so Mu preferred not to anger the man.

“Ok fine, but you have to promise you will be extra careful. Now will you be able to find the place?” Mu asked

“Thank You Mu, you’ll see I won’t disappoint, and yeah I know Dokho’s place, you said it was near there and Kiki could take me the rest of the way right, no worries I got this. You just go and relax for a day ok.”

“Uncle Milo! You said you were coming like an hour ago, come on I need to show this to you and then we need to leave, Mr. Camus said he’s show me something cool today and I don’t want to be late!” Kiki exclaimed as he came into his father’s room to take his uncle from the room to show his important thing, completely missing the amused smiles exchanged by the adults over his head.

“Sorry kid, you know I always talk too long talking with your father. Now what is so important and cool that you need to show me?” Milo said as he let himself be tugged by the boy into the hallway and into his room.

“You need to come closer uncle, Mu says that I shouldn’t remove it yet because it is not yet set.” Kiki told Milo as he beckoned him to his desk where a little statue seemed to be sitting.

When Milo got near, he let out an impressed whistle, because on the 8-year-old’s desk was a surprisingly accurate set of paper-maché figures in various shapes and the statue was in the middle of the figurine circle, a grey woman with an owl on her left hand and a staff in her left.

“Wow Kiki! This is really amazing, what is it?” Milo asked as he reached out to touch the figure.

“DON’T TOUCH IT!” Kiki’s scream startled Milo into quickly taking his hand back. “Sorry Uncle Milo, I just didn’t want you to break it.”

“Nah, I’m sorry little elf, you told me not to touch it. So what is it?” Milo said as he kneeled by the boy and gently took him into a soft embrace. Kiki threw his arms around Milo’s shoulders and pressed his face into his uncle’s neck.

“The statue is Goddess Athena and surrounding her are the 12 zodiac signs, protecting her.” Kiki said into his Uncle’s ear.

“Protecting her from what? And what is it for?” Milo asked as he paid close attention and indeed was able to distinguish a ram, a bull, a crab, two fishes, and even a scorpion among them.

“When Uncle Aiolos visited last weekend, he told me the story of how Athena was in danger because other gods decided to try and attack her, but the zodiac signs came down from the sky and protected her. Apparently the signs chose a human each and gave them a lot of power so that they could fight for Athena and protect her. He called the story a myth.” Kiki finished explain as he extracted himself from Milo’s arms and walked over to his small bookstand and pulled out a book that Milo recognized as the mythology book Aiolos had given Kiki when he’d been adopted.

“That’s a really nice story, but what did you do this for?” Milo asked, pointing to the art project on the table.

“Well my teacher, Ms. Seika, asked us to choose our favourite stories and do something artsy like paint a picture or draw something about it. But I knew everyone would be drawing something and I wanted to something different.” Kiki said as he looked at his uncle.

Milo only smiled and told him “Well Kiki, I can almost guarantee that your little project will the best thing that your teacher’s even seen. Did you do it all by yourself?”

“No Mu helped my with sticking the stuff together. Do you like it?” Kiki asked, eyes filled with curiosity at his uncle’s opinion on the project.

“I love it. Now as amazing as this is, should be leaving for the ice rink soon? I don’t want you to be late.” Milo said as he rose from his knees.

“OH! Right we don’t want to be late Uncle Milo, Mr. Camus is very strict.” Kiki said as he gathered his bag filled with what he needed to take for skating, which he had already prepared before Milo arrived.

“Ready to go, little elf?” 

“Yep, I have everything I need in this bag, but Mu always grabs a snack for me because I get hungry after I finish skating so we just need that and we can leave.”

“Alright, come on then let’s get your snack and head out.”

Both Milo and Kiki exited the bedroom and went to the kitchen where they found Mu all dressed up and getting what was probably Kiki’s snack from one of the cupboards. Mu had let his normally tied up hair down and it was flowing below his waist.

“Man I forgot how long you hair is Mu, you keep it tied up, so the length is deceiving. I am so glad I decided against it.” Milo told Mu as he eyed the pink locks that swished every time his friend turned.

“Oh right, you have such short hair, it can practically be called a buzzcut.” Mu drawled sarcastically as he brushed his fingers through Milo’s shoulder blade length hair.

“It may be longer than average but not the mane that you and Shaka seem to adore. God it must be a pain to wash your hair.”

“You get used to it. Anyways here is Kiki’s snack. He usually gets hungry after he finishes skating so give him this but don’t let him convince you into visiting Dohko’s place because Dohko will indulge him and feed him so much that it will be me who has to take care of his stomach ache. The lessons are an hour long, and Camus is very strict and disciplined, but he is an amazing teacher so try not to rile him up. You have my phone number and Saga’s, so while I’d rather you not interrupt us, if something goes wrong, please call.” Mu said as he handed Milo the two little ziplock bags filled with some chocolate chip cookies and another with a simple cheese-and-tomato sandwich.

“Yeesh, you are saying he’s strict and so is Kiki, he must be some hardass.”

“MILO! Don’t curse in front of Kiki. KIKI, come here” Mu called his son after chastising his friend who looked a little ashamed.

“Alright Kiki, promise me you’ll behave for Uncle Milo and not cause any trouble.” Mu said as he kneeled in front of the red head who had come running into the kitchen from the living room where he’d escaped to watch TV while the adults talked.

“I will Mu, I promise.”

“Good boy. Now Uncle Milo has your snacks, and he has my number if you need anything. Remember, once you’re done with the ice skating, Uncle Milo will bring you to Uncle Alde’s house for dinner and I’ll pick you up from there tomorrow morning. You need to behave there too, ok?”

“I will Mu, but can I stay at Uncle Alde’s a little longer, he makes the best lunch!”

“I will try not to be insulted by that, but no your Uncle is being a saint by offering to have you overnight, I’d rather not subject him to more than that, for fear of him never offering again.” Mu said with a wry smile to the pouting boy in front of him.

Milo interrupted with a chuckle and said “Ok come one enough of this, let’s head out Kiki, Mu you have a wonderful meal and evening with Saga, don’t do anything I wouldn’t and see you Monday at work!” while he herded Kiki out the front door.

“Bye Mu, have a good evening with your friend, I’ll behave and see you tomorrow. I love you” Kiki called to his father before running to press the elevator.

Mu sighed and shook his head before walking to the door to watch his son and friend get in the elevator and off to the ice rink. _Athena help us, that boy is going to be the death of me_ he thought.

The streets of Athens seemed even busier than on a regular day and every which way Milo tried to turn to get off the busy main street, there would be more cars and he had to keep going straight. At least Kiki was behaving as promised and held on tight to the seat and tried to sit still.

Milo let out a frustrated growl when they were cut off by someone for the sixth time but Kiki just patted him and said “Uncle Milo don’t get angry, Mu wouldn’t like it if we crashed” but it was muffled through the small helmet he was wearing.

Milo sighed behind his own helmet and shook his head before paying attention to the road around him as he waited for the light to turn green and tried to figure out a short cut out. He then spotted the right turn two blocks ahead of him and prepared to turn as the light became green.

He was able to get out of the busy street and he quickly weaved his way through the frenzied streets till he reached the road that ran paralleled behind Dohko’s restaurant. He decided to park there, since Kiki had told him that from there, the ice rink was only a 10 minute walk, and Milo would rather not risk the traffic, especially since they were already almost late. “Alright Kiki, off the bike, let’s see if we can run to the rink, hopefully we won’t miss too much of the lesson.”

“This way uncle Milo!” Kiki said as he took the blue haired man’s hand and tugged him in one direction. They both started running and trying to keep each sight of each other while also avoiding hitting anyone on the sidewalks.

They finally made it to the rink and went into the building panting from the sprint they’d done for the last few minutes. The first hit of the air conditioned air brought a sigh of sweet relief from both of them.  Kiki looked up from where he had his head hanging and was bracing his arms on his knees and panicked “Oh no! We are late Uncle Milo, I’m going to go changed, you can watch from the stands” he finished as he ran for the changing rooms.

“Wait KIKI! DON’T GO! He’s left…” Milo ended as he watch the red hair disappear around the corner and heard a door creak closed.

“Ok fine, let’s see if I can find the ice rink from here, where is everyone, this place seems deserted.”

Milo wandered in the direction he’d seen Kiki disappear and found a long corridor with several doors, none of which were marked very helpfully. After accidentally entering the female locker room (and getting a skate throw at him which practically cut off his nose), a room full of cupboards that were half filled with cleaning supplies (janitor’s closet most likely) and a bathroom, Milo finally wandered into an ice rink. _Finally, seriously how does this building look much smaller from the outside when it has this freaking maze in here. Now to find the little elf._

“Hey mister, can I help you?” called out a voice to Milo as he was looking around for that bright red head of hair. Milo turned to find a teenage boy skating towards him. He was a relatively tall boy, but he still had to finish growing into his body, he had a green mop on top of his head and a confused smile on his face as he came to a stop before Milo.

“Hi, sorry I was just looking for my friend’s kid, he has a class here and he took off before me because he was late. I haven’t been here before so I’ve been trying to find him. Can you help me?” Milo asked the teen.

“Kid? Then he’s probably in the other ice rink, we keep the ice rinks for children and adults separate because it is just more convenient and safer too. What’s his name?”

“Kiki, he’s got bright red hair and doesn’t stop talking and …”

“KIKI! Of course I know Kiki, he’s with Mr. Camus’s class. He should then definitely be down the hall in the junior ice rink. I will tell you that Mr. Camus had to leave for an urgent chore but he should be back hopefully before the junior class leaves. But Hyoga is teaching the little ones so you don’t have to worry, he’s really good.” The teen finished.

“Oh ok, good to know. I’ll go there then, thanks for all the help. I’m Milo by the way, and you are?” Milo said as he held his hand up.

The boy blushed, slightly embarrassed and took Milo’s hand “Sorry, I’m Isaak, I am the other apprentice of Mr. Camus. Now if you’ll excuse me, he actually asked me to take care of the adult class today and since it’s just me instead of both Hyoga and I, I kind of have my hands full. Good luck finding Kiki!” Isaak said as he turned and waved before skating back to the group of people who’d been doing stretches and warming up for the class.

Milo turned and walked out to the corridor and entered through the door that Isaak had pointed out to him and indeed he saw Kiki sitting on the bench inside the rink finishing strapping his skates in. Next to him another teenage boy about Isaak’s size but with a yellow mess on his head was chatting with Kiki. At the creak the door made, both looked up and Kiki smiled before shouting

“UNCLE MILO WHERE DID YOU GO? You were behind me one moment and then I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

“Well little elf if someone hadn’t rushed to get to his class I wouldn’t have been wandering around looking for this place. I ended up in the other rink where Isaak was teaching a class and he had to tell me where to find you.”

Kiki ducked his head, embarrassed, before giving his uncle an apologetic smile. The kid, who Milo guessed was Hyoga watched the interaction with a grin before approaching the blue-headed man and stretching his hand out.

“Hello Mr. Milo, I am Hyoga, pleasure to meet you. Sorry for you getting lost here, it’s a big place and Camus just won’t listen when Isaak and I keep telling him that people get lost.”

“Hey Hyoga, don’t apologize for my getting lost, that was more Kiki’s fault for running off. Also I should be the one apologizing for being late, the traffic was heavier than expected. And just call me Milo.”

“Of course Milo. And as for being late, Kiki only has class with a couple others today, the big group meets in the weekend as that is easier for the parents, and during the week only a couple kids come anyways. But it seemed the other kids for today couldn’t make it so it’s only Kiki. Why don’t you sit behind the glass on the benches and you can watch us thorugh there. Kiki come on! Let’s get started!” Hyoga said as he turned back to his student and herded him into the center of the ice rink.

Milo made his way to one of the middle benches and pulled out his phone to send Mu a message:

Mu got Kiki to the ice rink, looks like he’s the only one who showed up today, even the great Camus couldn’t make it!

Milo! About time, I was about to call the police worried that a maniac had gotten himself and my kid stuck in a ditch somewhere what took you so long? Also what do you mean Camus isn’t there? Who’s teaching then?

HEY! My driving is not that bad! And I only ended up in a ditch once because it was the middle of the night and I had never been to that town once! Hyoga is teaching the class btw. 

Hyoga is very good too! Milo do you remember the way to Alde’s house from the rink?

Mu, I don’t know what I did for you to think me so untrustworthy or stupid! Of course I know the way to Alde’s house. Now you go get ready to get some of that fine twin ass! Make sure that you send a text after you finish fucking like bunnies so that I know that you’re still alive.

Urgh Milo, just promise me that you don’t talk that crassly to Kiki or else I’m never leaving him with you again

Wait so does that mean I’ll get a text?

NO! 

Jeez ok fine go enjoy yourself some man meat while poor Milo here ends up adopting 7 cats and learns knitting

Milo you would never buy 7 cats and become a cat ~~lady~~ man

Aww thanks for your belief in me Mu

No no, I meant that you wouldn’t be allowed to buy 7 cats after the forst one died because you were too busy watching porn

You are no longer y friend and I cannot believe I ever considered you to be nice you asshole, hope you choke on the fancy dinner ‘Mr. Too stoic for something as pathetic as emotions’ probably has planned for you

I will enjoy myself very much Milo don’t need to worry about me. Although I would worry about you considering you haven’t had sex in almost two months, are you sure your dick hasn’t fallen off yet

You are evil spawn Mu and I am never speaking to you again you long haired demon. I’ll see you at work after your sex marathon you loser

Bye Milo, text me once you drop Kiki off at Alde’s!

Milo blew out a breath as he pocketed his phone and looked up to see Kiki skating around the sharp turns of the rink more skilfully and gracefully than he thought a 10-year-old could manage.

“Maybe I should take up ice skating myself, see if that helps with my tendency of running into walls because I wasn’t paying attention.” Milo murmured to himself

“I would advise against that considering that if you don’t pay attention while skating your risk of breaking your neck increases exponentially.”

Milo turned at the voice he heard from below him and turned to see who it was that speaking to him only to stop breathing once he caught sight of the aquamarine-haired _Adonis_ standing at the foot of the benches and staring at the two figures in the ice rink who were now doing spins. The man looked like he was about Milo’s height, had a faint French and random Russian accent mixing in, with biceps that were bigger than Kiki’s head and a poker face that Milo would bet could rival Saga’s. In short he check marked every fucking item in Milo’s list of things he looks for in a person and just being near him was deteriorating Milo’s ability to speak. Then as if sensing the distress his presence was causing Milo he turned to look at him to show off the most beautiful gems that Milo had ever had the fortune of laying eyes on. _This is it_ Milo thought _I am so fucking gone on this bastard and I don’t even know his fucking name._

“Who are you? And where is Mu? Is everything alright with him? He looked ok the last time I saw him.” The Adonis asked Milo. He then proceeded to snap his fingers at the man when he received no response other than a blank stare.

“Uh…Mu? Oh right Mu, he has a date with his boyfriend who he hasn’t seen in forever so he has gone to have a sex marathon with him … Shit I mean date! Date with a dinner in a fancy restaurant and a nice relaxing evening walk by the beach. Where no one is fucking anyone … I think … I hope … Shit I shutting up now.” Milo finished his ramble with a red face and an inability to look up into Adonis’s judging face.

“…Ok, fine that explains Mu, but you still haven’t answered who you are.”

“ME? … I’m just a family friend, well co-worker, but also friend, do you know that co-workers can be friends, cause that’s what me and Mu are. Friends, good friends who do favors for each other like take one’s kid out to their ice skating class because they have a date. Yeah a friend.” Milo finished hoping that the ground would swallow him already. When he lifted his gaze onto Adonis’s face he saw one of his eyebrows raised so high he feared it might disappear into the hairline.

“… Still don’t know your name.”

“ Fuck Milo, I mean my name is Milo, not Fuck milo, although there isn’t anything wrong with that, I am actually hoping that happens soon. Wait what? Oh god can you just ignore everything I said?

At this point Milo was certain if his face got an redder it would explode and the insides would probably splatter across the ice rink and oh god what the hell was he thinking? He was Milo, the one his friends always called the womanizer (though he also had more than his fair share of guys) blubbering in front of a mere guy. Given the man was the most handsome face Milo had ever encountered in real life but still. It was the principle of the thing, he would not fall that easily for him. Dammit was he talking to him?

“… so I’m just going to escort you out and your cooperation would be appreciated.”

“WHAT? You can’t do that? Can you? Wait who the hell are you?”

“I’m the owner of this place and I think that you need to go find somewhere else to be drunk buddy. I’ll take Kiki home, and tell Mu that he needs to reconsider his choice of friends. I cannot believe he would think someone like you would be suitable around Kiki.”

“Wait no I promise I’m not drunk. I just … got distracted and zoned out, it happens to the best of us. Also fuck you for saying that I’m not suitable, Kiki loves me, I’m his favorite uncle, just ask him.”

Now the Adonis was glaring at him, but Milo was not willing to back down. Nobody got to insult his uncle skills and get away with it.

“UNCLE MILO! Look at meeeeeeeeeeee!” Kiki yelled from the rink causing both the men to break off the staring contest to stare at the little red head who was currently being swung around by Hyoga and appearing for all intents and purposes to having the time of his life.

“KIKI BE CAREFUL!”

“You don’t need to worry the Hyoga will drop him, he’s better than that. Kiki is perfectly safe.”

“And how would you know that, huh mister? You come in here and the first thing you do is insult random strangers who are just minding their own damn business and then threaten them. How do I know you are not the one that needs to be escorted out?”

“Excuse me?” Came the response with a cold fury behind the words that made Milo shiver in fear at the same time as add to his own fire.

“You heard me, answer.”

“You’re right, I did hear you and now I am throwing you out. I will not be spoken to that way in my own establishment. Now get out.” The last three words were told in a calm voice that did not try to hide the promise of pain if not followed.

Milo just took a step closer and realized two things. First he’d ben right in guessing they’d be the same size though Milo had maybe an inch on him and Camus was just a little bulkier. Secondly, the tactical error of this position only revealed itself when he stood shoulder to shoulder with Adonis and could feel the heat radiating off of him and smell his breath which carried a hint of peppermint and see into those beautiful blue eyes and oh my god he was getting carried away again.

“UNCLE MILO! MR. CAMUS! What are you guys doing?!” Kiki’s voice broke the second showdown as well and when they turned they saw that both Kiki and Hyoga had approached the barriers near them without them noticing.

“Kiki, it is good to see you, and your spins have improved so well done. Hyoga you too.” Mr. Camus said …

“WAIT YOU’RE THE STICK IN THE MUD MU WARNED ME ABOUT?”

… “Uncle Milo what is wrong with you today?”

“You mean to tell me this is the exception rather than the rule to how he behaves Kiki? Because from what I’ve witnessed that’s hard to believe.”

“You know what you ass- I mean you jerk it is beyond rude to insult someone you’ve just met and on top of that talk about them as if they are not there. And Kiki please tell me you’re not siding with him.” Milo finished looking at his young charge with what could only be described as puppy dog eyes as he pointed a finger at Camus which almost poked the aquamarine-haired man in the eye.

“Siding for what? Uncle Milo you are confusing me. That is Mr. Camus he is my usual teacher. And the owner of this rink.”

“But I thought … what’s going on here… I just … ooh god I’m losing my mind.”

“Now that seems believable. Kiki I don’t feel comfortable letting you go with this man, and since you are almost finished your session why don’t you tell me where to drop you off?” Camus said as Milo was still muttering to himself.

This caused Milo to pipe up “Hey! Urgh nevermind. Look I can take care of Kiki. And it seems we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot. What do you say we start again?” Milo said as he let out a breath and shot Camus a small embarrassed grin before extending his hand. “I’m Milo, a co-worker of Mu’s and currently Kiki’s caretaker.”

Camus looked at him sceptically before extending his own hand in return and shaking Milo’s hand. “Camus, owner of this rink and ice skating teacher.”

Milo’s smile widened. Camus stared for a moment before glancing at the two students standing behind him and shot them a look that told them to get back to class which they both scrambled to do.

“I know that Mu is a masseuse, and since you’re a co-worker, are you also one?” Camus inquired as he returned his gaze to the navy haired man and glanced at him as if assessing him. Milo squirmed a little under the attention.

“God no, I am an acupuncturist. Or more accurately one in training.”

“I don’t know if that is better news or worse. Please just tell me you are not this unfocused when you are working.”

“Hey don’t judge before you try. I am great at my job.”

“Then how come you said you were clumsy?”

“I never said that.”

“Yes you did, when I first came into the rink you were muttering about how clumsy you were.”

“That’s called eavesdropping and it is considered impolite.”

“You weren’t being exactly subtle. But you were right, ice skating is a great way to improve one’s clumsiness. If you want to sign up for classes you should come by on Tuesday with Kiki and I’ll help you sign up.”

“Ever the businessman huh Camus?” Milo teased after hearing the proposal. He then blinked when he saw Camus realize the implications of his statement and blushed a bit. God what Milo would give to see that happen again.

“No! No I didn’t mean it like that… It’s just you were thinking…” Camus sighed “I am not a business monger who is only seeking clients, I just thought to offer since you were the one to bring up the possibility.”

“Nice save Camus. And I might take you up on your offer. I am really good at focusing and being precise and stuff during work, because the needles help calm me down. But for some reason, when I am not there I can be scatter-brained.”

“Hmm that may be the first believable thing you’ve said all afternoon.” Camus replied with a smirk.

Milo pretended to look offended and stuck his tongue out to him.

“The maturity you possess is showing itself by the boatload.”

“Sarcasm doesn’t suit you.”

“I’ve been told that speaking in general doesn’t suit me. I would appeantly do better sticking to facial expressions.” Camus finished with a poker face as Milo started to giggle. Who the hell was this guy? He didn’t _giggle_ for god’s sake, what was happening to him?

“Well I think you are getting better. But being able to talk through facial expressions is a language of its own. I have a friend who is always meditating with his eyes closed and I can feel the glare without even seeing his eyes. And people glare at me all the time, I am usually considered a troublemaker so it is the default expression people have with me. So don’t worry about it.” Milo explained with a shrug.

“I’m sorry.” The apology was unexpected enough that Milo froze.

“Why?”

“For assuming you were a careless drunk who might possibly be a pervert.”

“Haha no worries… wait pervert? What the hell?”

“Well I’ve never seen you before, and you were waiting in this rink with 2 underage boys and were on your phone doing stuff. How was I supposed to know otherwise.”

“You thought I was a pervert yet your first thought was to comment on my clumsiness?”

“No my first thought was to approach you and punch you in the face if you proved to not have a good reason to be here. But it kind of got derailed.”

“Derailed? I suppose that’s a word for it.”

  “UNCLE MILO! I’M DONE!” was heard echoing through the ice rink and was loud enough to cause both the adults standing on the edge to wince.

“Jeez little elf, you keep screaming like that and I’m going to end up deaf. Are you ready to leave yet?” Milo inquired of Kiki when he approached the railingnear the barrier. Kiki shook his head.

“I just need to remove my gear and I need to pee. I’ll be ready in 10 minutes.”

“That’s fine, get to it, Alde is probably wondering where we are.”

“Ok! I’ll be quick then.” Kiki replied with a bounce and went to remove the skates and protective gear.

“Looks like that it then. It was nice to meet you Milo.” Camus said as he watched Kiki’s actions.

“No wait. Kiki said he’d take 10 minutes. Can you wait till then or do you have somewhere to be?”

“Um no my next class is only here after an hour…” Camus trailed off as though he wished to ask something else but was unsure of it.

Milo caught the expression and asked “What is it?”

“If you don’t mind me asking, who is Alde?”

“Alde? Aldebaran’s another co-worker of ours. And more mature than me. _Apparently_.” Milo said the last two phrases with finger quotations.

Camus merely raised an eyebrow again and _damn it Camus, so you always have to do that, do you have any clue that it actually makes you look hotter and that shouldn’t even be physically possible._

“He volunteered to take Kiki in for the night and considering he has had previous experience with taking care of children and is more responsible than me, Mu entrusted Kiki with him. So after this I’m taking him over to Alde’s place to drop him off.”

“I see.” Was Camus’s response although Milo did not miss the slight relaxation of the shoulders of the other and what could … no way could it be?

“UNCLE MILO! I’m ready to go!” The yell was followed by a slamming of the door to the ice rink.

“Kiki scream my name one more time and I’m making you walk to Alde’s.”

“I’m sorry Uncle Milo.” Was the response from an ashamed Kiki who had his shoulders hunched together which were accompanied by a small tremor in his voice.

“Um no Kiki please don’t cry. I don’t do well with tears. And kids. And tears _and_ kids.”

“Kiki, I think Milo just meant that you shouldn’t yell like that anymore. You should approach him and talk to him, not yell from across the room, do you understand?” Camus explained as he went to knees to be on eye level with his student.

“Yes Mr. Camus. I’m sorry Uncle Milo.”

“It’s ok Kiki. I’m not mad at you, just a little startled. Anyways you ready to go now?”

“Yep.” Kiki said popping the ‘p’ “I also refilled my water bottle and ate some of the biscuits Mu packed for me.”

Milo smiled at the small boy “Good boy. Now would you mind waiting outside near the front door. I just have a question for Mr. Camus and then we can go ok?”

Kiki tilted his head confused as to what his uncle could have to ask his teacher but he just shrugged and agreed before leaving to wait where Uncle told him to. Maybe if he was lucky Ms. Marin would be there, she sometimes helped out as a secretary.

As Kiki exited the room, Milo returned his gaze to meet the curious one Camus had and asked with a little bit of embarrasement “I know we got off on the wrong foot and had a small misunderstanding but you are ridiculously hot and I would reallyliketoaskyououtonadate.” The last part rushed out in a mix of vowels that almost made it indecipherable but Camus understood it anyways. Camus assessed the navy-haired man once again before putting on a small smirk that had Milo hunching in a little bit.

“You know I would love to see you squirm a bit more but I just remembered something that needs my attention so…” Milo closed his eyes and braced himself for rejection “ I would love to go on a date with you.”

Milo blinked before smiling so widely he thought his face might crack in two. “Really?! That’s awesome! I mean it’s really cool that you said yes… thanks. Any preferences for a date?”

Camus smirked when he saw the other man was still nervous but his enthusiasm was contagious. He let out a small laugh and said “Anywhere that I require to dress up fancy or dress down to get dirty is a no-go for a first date.”

“Does that mean those are options for the second one?”

“Let’s just see if we manage not to kill each other after the first one.”

“Such low expectations, watch I’ll make it the best first date you’ve ever been on.”

“That’ll be tough considering one of my first dates took me to the Eiffel tower for the first one.” Camus then had to snort at the slack jawed expression on Milo’s face. “But don’t worry he proved to be a massive narcissist who was only looking for a rebound to make his ex jealous anyways. I can hope this isn’t one of those?”

“NO! No definitely not” Milo shook his head vehemently before seeing how it could look pathetic. “It is an honest fist date because I think you’re hot and want to get to know you better. Now sorry if it sounds brash but the little dwarf can get up to all kinds of mischief when not supervised so can I just get your phone number?”

Camus smiled and held out his hand for Milo’s phone which he handed over. The ice skater typed his number in and sent himself a message to get Milo’s number.

“There all set, now please leave wth the hooligan, I’d rather this ice rink reain in one piece.”

“Yeah I’ll do that. Thanks Camus. Just one last question, would you mind if I came with Kiki for his next lesson?”

Camus’s face was blank but his eyes were filled with mischief “As a guardian or a student?”

“Both?”

“I look forward to seeing you then.”

Both men looked at each other with a smile before Milo turned and left to find his charge. 

“KIKI LET’S GO!” he called out cheerfully.

“Uncle Milo what took you so long?”

“None of your business kid but would you mind if from now on I came to all your classes here?”

“Only if that creepy smile you’re wearing is not there.”

Milo tried to stop smiling but he couldn’t help it, he’d hit the jackpot and the ideas for his date were already running through his head. As soon as he dropped Kiki off with an amused Alde who clearly saw his friend’s infatuation and hoped him good luck on his quest he was returning home to plan the best date he could for his Adonis. Oh today was a fantastic day!

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like seeing what else I like (I don't write too much but am thinking of doing some more pieces), feel free to check out my tumblr:  
> fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com. I would love hearing from you on either platform and once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
